


cough syrup

by platinumbered



Series: Fake Smosh [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Fake Smosh, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Rated For Violence, and also some language but whatever, ive been reading too much fahc sorry, tell me if I need to tag anything, theres not really a happy ending??? sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumbered/pseuds/platinumbered
Summary: Damage control, Sohinki called it once, laughing grimly around a cigarette, because that's what he saw it as; just a casualty to be smoothed over, taken care of.But he was wrong, Joven thinks to himself, in the darkness of his bedroom with Lasercorn in his arms. It's so much more than that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FAKE SMOSH AU (gta!verse)
> 
> tw for violence/injury mentions. not too graphic, but still, be wary!

Joven sees it in Lasercorn's face as soon as he steps through the door of Joven's room, Ian close behind.

He thinks, with panic rising slowly in his gut, that there can't be more than a few inches of skin on Lasercorn's body that aren't covered in bruises. His face is smeared with blood from where he evidently wiped away a nosebleed, and his left eye is swollen and indigo. His bottom lip is split, and so are his knuckles, clenching and unclenching as he tries to find something to hold on to.

Joven feels sick as Lasercorn drops his gaze to Joven's bedroom floor and says nothing.

"What happened out there?" Joven manages to Ian, who shakes his head.

"We got off to a bad start," Ian says quietly, almost remorsefully. "A bunch of hired muscle showed up and fucked everyone over." Lasercorn grits his teeth at that, and a small shudder passes through his body. Joven pretends not to notice. "We can fill you in later at debriefing, if you want."

"Sure," Joven says, almost in a daze. "I...sure. What's the--the short version?"

Ian presses the heels of his hands into his eyes, sighing. "The guys beat on us more than we were expecting. They targeted him the most, though. Apparently they'd heard about him 'n wanted to take him out so he couldn't start anything else with their bosses." Ian pauses for a moment, seemingly measuring his words.

"It was close," he finally says, dropping his eyes slightly. "Sohinki and Mari took out all the ones on him, but if they were few seconds later, maybe..."

And Joven feels _that_ like a kick in the stomach, all too familiar with the white-blank terror that fills every corner of your brain that comes with a brush with death.

"We were able to get rid of all of 'em eventually, but they messed us up pretty bad," Ian continues brusquely, his blue eyes carrying unimaginable weight. "I checked him out with everyone else when we got back. Injury-wise, nothing's severely damaged, but. You know."

Joven does know, knows what it's like to love someone who always comes home bruised. So, he nods, and Ian gives him a tight smile, a very small wave, and steps away, closing the door quietly behind him.

As Ian's footsteps fade away down the hall, Lasercorn drifts his eyes upwards, meeting Joven's. He looks so sad, so _defeated,_ that Joven's chest tightens that much more. There's a small moment, a beat in which Joven holds his stare.

"Joven," Lasercorn says desperately, softer than anything Joven's ever heard, and _fuck,_ it's almost physically painful to look at him.

Joven swallows the rising lump in his throat. "Hey," he says feebly. "Hey. I'm here."

"Joven," Lasercorn mumbles again, his eyes scared. "'M sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Joven says, quietly. "Is it okay if I touch you? I'm just going to hold you; is that okay?"

Lasercorn breathes out shakily, and nods, raising his arms as Joven moves into his space carefully.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Joven murmurs, placing his hands gently on Lasercorn's waist. "Please, please tell me if I hurt you at all."

Lasercorn puts his arms around Joven's shoulders, leans farther into him. "My ribs, I think. Ian said one of them might be cracked," he mumbles, pressing his face into Joven's chest.

Joven breathes out a sigh of relief over Lasercorn's matted orange hair, circles his arms around Lasercorn's back. "Okay," he says. "Is that all I need to be careful of?"

Lasercorn nods again.

There's a few minutes of silence, punctuated only by the sound of their breathing.

"Do you want me to take you to the bathroom, so we can get you cleaned up?" Joven asks quietly after a bit, stroking circles into the small of Lasercorn's back with his thumb.

"Please," he says thickly, and god, Joven can hear the tears in his voice. "I'm really--tired; can we lie down or...something?"

"'Course we can," Joven says, trying to keep his voice steady. They separate, and Joven takes Lasercorn's hand, avoiding his split knuckles and noting the minute tremble in his fingers. They make their way over to Joven's bed, sitting down with their hands still touching, and kick their shoes and socks off.

Joven leans over and turns his lamp off, pulling up the covers so that they can get underneath them. Lasercorn settles into Joven's arms with a sigh, turning his beat-up face into Joven's chest.

He's not like this often. Usually, when heists go wrong, he's angry and violent all the time and lashes out at everyone, but all he needs is a joint with Sohinki and Wes, a drink with Ian, and video games with Mari, and he's back to himself again, all dangerous smiles and bright eyes.

This other side of him is one Joven doesn't see often.

It's happened enough that he knows what to do when Lasercorn gets like this, silent and sad, but. It scares him. Just a little.

Damage control, Sohinki called it once, laughing grimly around a cigarette, because that's what he saw it as; just a casualty to be smoothed over, taken care of.

But he was wrong, Joven thinks to himself, in the darkness of his bedroom with Lasercorn in his arms. It's so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was shorter than i wanted it to be, but still, im pretty proud of it!! comment and tell me if you liked it/want to see more of this au!!!!


End file.
